Steps of Love
by Iino Sayuri
Summary: Hanya sebuah drabble tentang perjalanan cinta YeWook :  RnR?


Title :: Steps of Love—YeWook Drabbles

Author :: Iino Sayuri

Disclaimer :: mereka bukan punya saya pokoknya..

Warning :: abal, gaje, yang ngg suka silahkan tinggalkan ff ini sekarang juga..

.

.

* * *

><p>saya lagi males ngomong, jadi langsung dibaca aja ;)<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Meet**

.

"Aish! Hujan lagi!" seru namja mungil itu kesal sambil berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan buku ditangannya. Jarum jam di tangannya sudah menunjuk angka sembilan dan namja itu sangat jelas yakin dirinya bakalan terlambat kuliah pagi ini.

"Aah! Sudah jam segini! Arraseo.. Modal nekat!" serunya sambil mempersiapkan barang bawaannya masuk ke dalam tas dan bersiap meninggalkan halte tersebut. "Kim Ryeowook, hwaiting!" serunya menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan—lebih tepatnya melarikan—kaki-kaki mungilnya melewati hujan yang makin deras.

Ryeowook mempercepat larinya ketiga gerbang kampusnya sudah mulai terlihat dari jauh.

'_Tinggal__sedikit__lagi.._' batinnya. Tapi kemudian…

CKIIIT—

"Hyaaa!" Ryeowook refleks menjerit ketika roda depan motor itu nyaris saja menyentuh kakinya yang tertutupi celana _jeans_ panjang. Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di tengah hujan. Dan Ryeowook seratus persen yakin setelah hari ini, dirinya bakal kena flu. Si pengendara motor tak kalah kaget. Siapa yang menyangka ditengah hujan deras seperti ini masih ada saja orang yang berlarian, dengan menggunakan kemeja yang cukup tipis lagi.

"Perhatikan jalanmu!" Ryeowook berseru menegur berusaha mengalahkan suara hujan yang mendominasi. Si pengendara motor turun dari motornya dan membungkuk minta maaf pada Ryeowook.

"Ne, mianhae.. Aku nyaris telat ke kampus jadi aku ngebut.. Lagipula, ini hujan deras, aku melihatmu kurang jelas tadi.." ujar namja itu meminta maaf, kemudian membantu Ryeowook berdiri. "Lagian badanmu kecil sih.. Jelas saja aku nggak melihatmu.." lanjut namja itu dengan santai.

Ryeowook meradang, "Ya! Enak saja kau katai aku kecil! Begini-begini aku juga _macho_ tahu!" Ryeowook protes membuat namja itu terkekeh. "Ya sudahlah, kampusmu dimana? Kau bukan anak SMA kan? Dari penampilanmu sepertinya kau anak kuliahan.."

"Ne, kampusku tak jauh lagi dari sini.. Ukh.." jawab Ryeowook sambil membersihkan pasir-pasir basah yang menempel di baju dan celananya.

"Maksudmu, Super University yang ada didepan situ?" tanya namja itu sambil beranjak naik ke motornya. Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekalian kuantar kesana.. Aku juga mahasiswa disana.." namja itu memakai helm-nya. Ryeowook melotot gembira, "Jinjjayo?"

"Ne.. Mau tidak? Kalau iya, nih.." namja itu melemparkan helm pada Ryeowook yang langsung dipakai namja kecil itu dengan semangat. Dengan cepat, Ryeowook melompat ke belakang namja itu. Dan namja itu langsung saja melarikan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ryeowook melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang namja itu, takut jatuh.

Ryeowook berusaha bicara melawan angin yang menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. "Bo-Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Namja itu menoleh sedikit, "Kim Jongwoon imnida.. Panggil saja aku Yesung.."

.

.

**Card**

.

"Lho? Apaan nih?" Ryeowook mengamati boneka ditangannya dengan pandangan aneh. Boneka kura-kura dengan cangkang berwarna hijau itu ditemukannya didepan ruang kuliahnya pagi ini. Dengan sebuah kartu bertuliskan '_To__:__Kim__Ryeowook-sshi_'

"Coba teliti dulu, Wookie-ya.. Jangan-jangan ada bom-nya lagi.. Sekarang kan banyak banget kasus pengeboman.. Mungkin aja kali ini bom-nya dimasukin ke boneka itu.." celetuk Donghae asal, tapi cukup membuat Ryeowook panik. Dengan sedikit takut, ditekan-tekan dan dibolak-baliknya boneka imut itu, untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada apapun didalam boneka itu.

'_Empuk..__Mungkin__aman-aman__saja.._' batin Ryeowook sambil meletakkan boneka yang seolah memandanginya dengan matanya yang besar dan lucu itu diatas meja bangkunya. Dilihatnya kartu itu lagi. Tulisan tangannya sangat asing.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bernama Kim Ryeowook disini?" seorang namja melongokkan kepalanya masuk ke ruang kuliah itu. Ryeowook spontan mengangkat tangannya—mirip anak SD yang diberi pertanyaan oleh gurunya.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook.. Waeyo? Ehm.. Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Ryeowook pada namja yang kini tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga lili putih. Ryeowook melongo, "A-Anu… Ini… Ini…"

"Aniya, ini bukan dariku.. Ini dari namja yang kepalanya besar disebelah sana.." sahut namja itu sambil menunjuk ke suatu tempat, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan namja itu tadi. Mata Ryeowook membulat dan wajahnya mulai merona melihat sesosok manusia yang berusaha menyembunyikan diri dibalik tanaman.

Yesung.

.

.

**Phone Number**

.

"Annyeong, Yesung-hyung.." sapa Ryeowook sambil membetulkan posisi buku-bukunya yang tebal dalam gendongannya. Yesung membantunya dengan mengambil sebuah bukunya.

"Badanmu yang kecil takkan mampu mengangkat ini semua sendirian, babbo.." celetuk Yesung membuat Ryeowook merengut. "Aku nggak kecil, hyung! Aku juga nggak babbo, tahu! Kalau aku babbo, aku nggak akan bisa masuk universitas, tahu.." Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dengan lucu, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ruang kuliahnya. Yesung mengikutinya.

Ne, sejak kejadian bunga lili putih itu, memang Ryeowook jadi lebih sering menyapa Yesung. Tapi hanya sebatas teman. Hanya teman. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, karena Ryeowook merasa berterimakasih pada Yesung yang sudah mengantarnya saat hujan dan memberinya boneka kura-kura serta lili putih.

"Kenapa buku-bukumu berat sekali sih?" tanya Yesung iseng sambil mencomot satu lagi buku dari dekapan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaan Yesung, "Yah, namanya juga kuliah, hyung.. Justru hyung itu yang aneh.. Kuliah kok nggak ada bukunya sama sekali.."

Yesung tertawa, "Ne, aku lebih suka membaca di rumah daripada disini.." Ryeowook menghentikan jalannya. "Waeyo, hyung?" tanyanya polos. Yesung mengelus tengkuknya, "Ne, dirumahku sepi sih.. Jarang ada orang.. Hehe.. Jadinya kalau belajar lebih cepat.. Yah, walaupun sering kesepian sih.." Ryeowook, entah kenapa merasa sedikit trenyuh mendengar Yesung yang kesepian. Ryeowook meletakkan buku-bukunya, membuka tasnya dan dengan cepat menyobek sebuah kertas dari salah satu buku tulisnya. Tangannya tampak lincah menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah itu, diberikannya kertas itu pada Yesung.

"Hyung, kalau hyung kesepian, hyung bisa meneleponku.. Itu sudah kutuliskan nomorku disana.. Ya sudah, hyung.. Aku ada kelas.. Annyeong.." Ryeowook secepat kilat membereskan buku-bukunya, dan kemudian langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang sedikit melongo.

Yesung melihat sederet nomor yang tertera di kertas itu dan bibirnya mulai menampakkan senyum lebar.

"_Wait__for__my__call,__Wookie_.."

.

.

**Valentine Day**

.

"Happy Valentine Day!" seru Shindong, sambil berlarian kesana-kemari dan membagi-bagikan bunga dan cokelat ke semua mahasiswa yang lewat. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Shindong yang kelewat ceria menyambut hari Valentine.

"Wookie-ya! Wookie-ya!" panggil Eunhyuk mengejar Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan menuju taman kampus. Ryeowook menoleh.

"Waeyo, Hyuk-hyung?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Eunhyuk nyengir lebar dengan wajah memerah.

"Temani aku sebentar dong.. Aku benar-benar butuh pendamping!" Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya. Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Pendamping? Buat apa, hyung?" Eunhyuk mendekat, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Ryeowook, sontak membuat mata Ryeowook membulat.

"Jinjjayo? Kajja, hyung! Jangan biarkan dia menunggu terlalu lama!" Ryeowook mendorong punggung Eunhyuk menuju taman dibelakang kampus.

Sesampainya disana, dilihatnya Donghae sudah menunggu sambil nge-_dance_ kecil. Ryeowook mendorong Eunhyuk supaya menghampiri Donghae dengan sedikit keras. Membuat namja berambut kuning tersebut terdorong ke depan—langsung ke depan Donghae. Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk yang wajahnya merona.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie.. Kau bilang mau bertemu denganku kemarin, kan?" tanya Donghae memastikan. Eunhyuk belum menjawab, malah menoleh kecil kearah Ryeowook yang bersembunyi dibalik semak. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya menyemangati Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya gugup. "Eeeh.. N-Ne, k-ke-kemarin a-aku yang memintamu b-bertemu.." jawab Eunhyuk yang malah dibalas tawa keras dari Donghae.

"Huahaha! Aku tahu kau seorang _rapper_, Hyukkie.. Tapi jangan nge-_rap_ disini dong.. Kalau memang mau latihan nge-_rap_, kutemani deh! Eottokhae?" tawar Donghae membuat bibir seksi Eunhyuk maju beberapa senti.

"Aniya! Maksudku kesini mau bilang 'saranghae' tahu!" Eunhyuk yang meledak tanpa sadar mengatakan sendiri maksudnya. Membuat Ryeowook harus mati-matian menahan tawa dibalik semak.

"Hihihi.. Hyuk-hyung lucu sekali! Wuahaha!" tawa Ryeowook mulai meledak. Segera dibekapnya mulutnya sendiri erat-erat supaya Eunhyuk dan Donghae nggak menyadari kehadirannya. Tapi, ternyata masih ada juga yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Heyo, Wookie-ya.." sapa Yesung tiba-tiba mengagetkan Ryeowook yang masih asyik tertawa seperti tak ada hari esok. Ryeowook berjengit kaget mendapati wajah Yesung yang amat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa disadarinya, wajahnya merona hebat.

"Aah! Hyung! Mengagetkan saja.. Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook—pura-pura—tenang. Yesung mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan, membuat rona merah kembali menjalari wajah manis itu. Yah, beberapa bulan dekat dengan Yesung sepertinya menumbuhkan perasaan tersendiri untuk uri Ryeowookie..

"Ani.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengintai burung?"

"Ani, hyung.. Tadi Hyuk-hyung memintaku menemaninya kesini untuk menemui Hae-hyung.." Ryeowook melirik Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang kini sudah berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Yesung yang mengikuti arah pandang Ryeowook segera menangkap maksud Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian duduk didepan Ryeowook. "Ne, kebetulan sekali kau disini, Wookie.. Tadi sebenarnya aku mencarimu.." Yesung memulai. Tangannya meraih sesuatu—entah apa itu—dari kantong celananya.

Mata Yesung mulai membulat—sepertinya panik. Tangan Yesung merogoh makin dalam ke sakunya, mencari benda—entah apa itu—sambil meraba sakunya yang lain. Ryeowook menelengkan kepalanya penasaran.

"Mencari apa sih, hyung?"

"A-Ano…"

"Kau mencari ini kan, hyung?" suara khas Donghae dan sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan sebuah miniatur kura-kura berwarna hijau mengagetkan Yesung yang masih dengan babbo-nya melongo bingung. Donghae tertawa.

"Tadi aku menemukannya tergeletak di belakang semak.. Pikirku sih, ini punya hyung.. Habis, hyung daritadi kan sembunyi disemak-semak sana.." kata Donghae sambil nyengir. Yesung menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung.

"Ah, ne.. Gomawoyo, Hae.. Hehe.." Yesung tertawa kecil sambil mengambil miniatur itu dari tangan Donghae. Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Wookie! Lihat! Lihat! Aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku pada Donghae!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja menerjang Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat. "Gomawoyo, Wookie.. Sudah mau menemaniku.."

Ryeowook nyengir, "Ne, gwaenchana, hyung.. Hehehe.." katanya sembari membalas pelukan Eunhyuk. Membuat Yesung yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit cemburu.

Yesung melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk dari Ryeowook, "Ya! Kau kan sudah jadian dengan Hae.. Sekarang giliranku dong!" protes Yesung santai membuat ketiganya melongo. Terutama Ryeowook.

"M-Maksud hyung, hyung menyusup ke semak-semak karena mau menyatakan perasaan ke Wookie?" tanya Donghae. Yesung mengangguk dengan pede.

"Ne, Wookie.." Yesung memulai, membuat Ryeowook merona lagi. Yesung menggenggam tangan kecil Ryeowook dengan erat. Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Jelas sangat tegang saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepada seseorang dalam kondisi dipelototi dua orang namja yang penasaran.

"Ne, hyung?" balas Ryeowook, ikutan merasa tegang. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae makin membulatkan matanya tidak sabar menantikan Yesung menyatakan perasaannya ke Wookie.

"Sa-Sa-Sa…"

"Sudah sini, aku aja yang ngomong.. Saranghae, Wookie!" seru Eunhyuk mewakili Yesung yang membuat Ryeowook memerah. "E-Eh, hyung?"

"Apa? Aku hanya mewakili kepala besar ini saja kok.." jawab Eunhyuk santai. Donghae merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk erat. "Tapi ingat.. Mulai sekarang kau hanya milikku, chagiya.."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, kemudian beralih pada pasangan YeWook yang masih merona dengan babbo-nya. *dikuliti YeWook*

"Eottokhae, Wookie? Kau jadi menerima Yesung-hyung nggak? Aku sudah berbaik hati mengartikan maksud hati Yesung-hyung yang nggak tersampaikan nih.." kata Eunhyuk santai.

"Ne, dan aku bahkan sudah merelakan namjachingu baruku bilang 'saranghae' padamu.." tambah Donghae. Ryeowook memandang Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Yesung bergantian. Sepertinya memang benar itu maksud hati seorang Kim Jongwoon. Apalagi Yesung sekarang menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Eottokhae, Wookie?" tanya Yesung akhirnya.

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar sampai akhirnya bibir mungilnya terbuka menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Nado saranghae, hyu—"

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yesung sudah terlebih dulu memeluknya erat sampai Ryeowook nyaris tak bisa bernafas. "Hyu-Hyung ~ Sesaak ~"

"Saranghae, Wookie.. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.." bisik Yesung disela pelukannya. Eunhyuk nyengir lebar, usahanya berhasil!

Dan di hari Valentine, perasaan keduanya bersatu dengan cara yang sedikit rumit, membingungkan, namun manis dan terkenang di hati keduanya .

=FIN=

* * *

><p>.<p>

seperti yang sudah saya bilang, saya lagi males ngomong ;) minta review dong? sekalian minta komen, kritik, saran maupun flame soal ff ini :) gomawo :)


End file.
